


Not So Bad

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver faints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Connor’s going to ask him out. It’s been a long time. He’s certain Oliver will say yes.</p><p>Except when Oliver comes toward him between 3rd and 4th period, he’s paler than Connor’s ever seen him. His eyes are on the ground and he’s moving slow. He blinks, but his eyes are slow to reopen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

Connor loves the walk from 3rd to 4th period and the end of the day by his locker - because those are the two times a day he gets to see upperclassman Oliver Hampton. Those are the two times a day, Connor gets to make Oliver _blush_. 

Oliver has the best blush. It spreads right up to the tip of his ears, and sometimes down his neck. He stumbles a little, and clutches his books tight to his chest.

It’s the most adorable thing Connor has ever seen. And all he has to do to see it is smile.

Lately, though, he’s been throwing on his A-game. Last week, he’d slowly looked Oliver up and down, eyes landing on Oliver’s throat just in time to watch him swallow. A day later, he pulled out a smile and said, “Hey.”

“Oh, uh - hello.” Oliver blushed particularly bright that day.

Today, Connor’s going to ask him out. It’s been a long time. He’s certain Oliver will say yes.

Except when Oliver comes toward him between 3rd and 4th period, he’s paler than Connor’s ever seen him. His eyes are on the ground and he’s moving slow. He blinks, but his eyes are slow to reopen.

Someone nudges him and he swerves hard toward the lockers.

Connor’s running before he even knows what he’s doing, but when he catches Oliver before he can fall, he can’t be anything other than thankful for his instincts.

Oliver’s eyes are closed. He’s totally limp.

Connor eases him to the ground, still holding him, careful to keep his head up against Connor’s chest and away from the hard linoleum. Connor brushes some stray hairs from Oliver’s forehead.

A few other students run off for the nurse. They’ve only been gone a second or two when Oliver’s eyes blink open.

Relief surges through Connor so quickly he laughs.

“Oh, God,” Oliver groans. “What did I do?”

Connor’s laugh doesn’t last. Quickly, it fades into a soft smile. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“I’m not, I didn’t - They were talking about blood in health class. I’m not good with that stuff.” Oliver covers his face with his hands. “Worst day ever.”

“I don’t think it’s so bad,” Connor says. When he see Oliver peeking at him from between his fingers, he hastily adds, “Okay, I would have preferred you not have fainted. And you nearly gave me a heart attack back there. But…”

“Yeah?” Oliver’s watching him with both eyes now.

“I got you in my arms, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Thanks for reading! :D The prompt was: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes." from [this meme](http://monicashipscoliver.tumblr.com/post/112654109571/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).


End file.
